


Leader

by JJ_Dyl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay, I Ship It, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Revolution, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Dyl/pseuds/JJ_Dyl
Summary: It has been 5 months since the revolution of the androids. Markus, their talented and fearless leader, has been working hard with the humans to establish peace and equality between them. By his side is his beautiful girlfriend, North. Everyone's on top of the world. And Simon... Simon's feeling worse by the day. Seeing Markus, the love of his life, kiss someone else is draining him more than he'd like to admit. He crushed any hope he may have a long time ago, but when the leader of the deviants starts appearing like there's a chance he reciprocates Simon's feelings, hope flares up again. Is Markus just playing a sick game, or is there a chance that Simon can get what he's always desired?





	1. Hope Reignited

**Author's Note:**

> I became obsessed with this game so I had to write something. Sorry if it's bad lol. I'll try to improve. Thx for reading.
> 
> x

 

**Simon's POV**

"The humans have finally given androids the right to vote and run for office the same way they can." Markus announced. Just like every day, he had more good news on the furthering equality between humans and androids. And, just like every day, I and the rest of Jericho cheered for our leader. And then, to top it all off, just like every day, Markus jumped off the stage and came over to greet and catch up with me, Josh and North. But before he got to any of that, he made sure to kiss North, and then wrap his arm around her as he smiled at Josh and I. And I had to smile back, as if it was totally fine that he still had her on his lips and he was still the love of my life. 

Yes, that's right. I love the leader of the revolution, Markus. And yes, I am aware he has a girlfriend with whom he is very happy. And no, I do not wish to break up their relationship. I'm glad Markus is happy, but there's still the small part of me that wishes that it could be me. 

"Simon? Are you okay?" A low voice broke my train of thought. 

"Huh? Oh yea, yeah. I'm great, Markus. Why?" I stuttered. Markus looked at me curiously, as if not believing me. Josh smiled sympathetically like he knew what I was feeling. Which he probably did. Josh knows everything. 

"We were discussing how we're gaining rights and you looked sort of sad." Markus observed. I faked a laugh.

"No no. Why would I be sad when we're gaining freedom." Which is what I should be feeling. But I'm not. Markus, North and Josh all collectively looked like they didn't believe me still, but we were luckily interrupted before they had time to enquire any further. 

"I heard that we gained the right to vote." Said Connor, who entered our conversation while holding hands with his human boyfriend, Hank Anderson, who looked very out of place. Markus grinned. 

"We certainly did." 

"Good job. Could you make human-android marriage legal next? You know, just in case?" Connor asked bluntly, which made his boyfriend blush immensely and elbow him. 

"Connor!" Hank groaned. Connor looked at him innocently. 

"Your heartrate has increased quite a bit. Is everything okay, lieutenant?" He asked seriously, but then smirked at the last minute, letting him know he was joking. Hank muttered something about _fucking androids_ before looking at the rest of us, embarrassed. North smirked while Markus, Josh and I laughed. It was interesting to see the change in Connor. From being the famous deviant hunter who almost shot our leader, to a deviant himself, and now he's as close to human as he possibly could be. All this because of Markus' amazing speaking abilities. 

We caught up with each other for a bit more, and talked more to Hank, who was becoming slightly more comfortable with us. Eventually, Hank and Connor got called onto a murder scene and had to leave. When they left, the rest of us dispersed to do our own thing around Jericho for a little. 

Oh, I forgot to talk about Jericho, didn't I? After our old Jericho was blown up by Markus to save our people, we moved into an abandoned church. After the revolution, we bought it and refurnished it to make it a home. We have everything we need here, and we allow androids to stay here until they find a place of their own. But, no matter whether they live here or not, all members of Jericho revisit occasionally to catch up. 

"Jericho has become so beautiful, hasn't it?" I blinked in surprise as I looked and saw Markus right next to me. I nodded in agreement and he smiled gently. "You know, I keep thinking about when Jericho was invaded. When we had to blow up the ship I thought I..." He trailed off, sighing. I stared at him, concern written all over my face. 

"Markus, I-" 

"Come with me." Markus interrupted, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into one of the rooms that were currently empty. He closed the door and sighed. 

"Markus, what's up?" I asked worriedly. 

"I just... I've killed so many people." 

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "You've saved all androids, Markus." 

"But at what cost?" He asked, staring at the floor in shame. "At every protest we held, at least one android died. When Jericho was invaded, half of us got slaughtered. North and Josh were so close to death and on top of that I left you on the roof when we were being chased." His voice started increasing in volume towards the end.

"Markus, the androids knew what they were getting into when they chose to march with you towards riot squads. We still have most of Jericho because you blew up the ship, risking your life to save us all. On the way, you risked your life to save countless others, including Josh and North. On the roof, there was no way I could jump with you, so you gave me your gun to protect myself. And I'm alive, aren't I?" I reassured him. 

"And what if you weren't? What if there wasn't another deviant to distract Connor and the rest of the officers from going to the roof? What if you had died?!" Markus shouted the last point. I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder to calm him, and it seemed to work but I quickly withdrew my hand. 

"Markus, please stop blaming yourself. We're all okay because of you. You saved us. Please never forget that." 

Markus walked closer to me and removed the artificial skin on his hand to reveal the metal underneath. I did the same in the heat of the moment and we touched hands. I instantly felt all Markus' fear and guilt. I saw each android death and felt it as if it was my own, which is how Markus would feel. I suddenly jumped away, feeling the intimacy of the moment, a moment we should not be having. I looked at Markus' face and saw the shock at the feeling. 

"O-On the roof. I felt it. You... you thought I was actually going to shoot you, like North wanted?" He said. 

"I knew North was important to you so I thought you'd listen to her and... yeah I... I don't know..." I muttered. I remember how I felt on that day. North urging Markus to shoot me and Josh urging the opposite. I remember Markus' face and how he looked like he was _considering it_. I remember the fear I felt that the love of my life could be the one to end it. 

"You know I wasn't actually going to kill you, right?" He asked softly. I looked away.

"Yeah, it's just North's close to you so you'll listen to her and she wanted to kill me." I said.

"North didn't-" 

"Listen," I cut him off. I didn't want to hear him defending her. I didn't want to see the obvious adoration in his eyes that he'll never talk about me with. "We just did something that we shouldn't. I imagine you've done it with North and that's how it should stay. We both regret it, that's fine. We wont talk of it again, okay?" I quickly left after that. I heard Markus call my name but I didn't turn around. I quickly went over to Josh to talk to him to distract me. He noticed something was off but didn't push me to tell him. I soon saw Markus leave that room and sit down dejectedly. North walked over to him and held his hand, but Markus barely put his own hand around hers. I watched North's face melt into that of concern, but Markus just guiltily looked up to me. As soon as our eyes met, I looked away and turned to Josh who was staring at the situation with a knowing look. 

"Simon..." Started Josh.

"Don't. I'm okay." I reassured. Josh nodded and changed the conversation to be about something completely different. I didn't exactly listen though. My mind was still on Markus, the feel of his hand, and the look on his face when his eyes met mine. 


	2. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, pissed off writer here. i just fuckin wrote half of this out and then i meant to minimise the page but ended up exiting and im so fucking done with everything.

**Simon's POV**

"I have to leave for a few days, and I am unable to attend to my normal duties." Markus announced to Jericho. He was greeted with hushed whispers of confusion, but he quickly shushed them and continued. "Personal business. I shouldn't be too long. While I am away, North and Josh will take my place as leaders of Jericho. I expect they are more than capable to give balanced arguments to the humans about our cause and will be able to further our equality. I apologise for this abruptness and I hope to have your understanding." 

I tilted my head in confusion. Markus was leaving? Where to? Why? And why did he not appoint me leader as well? I consider myself as kind of a middle ground in Jericho. North is violent, and will always lean towards murder for her cause. Josh is completely the opposite, a complete pacifist and will never even think about spilling blood for any reason. They are both completely biased, and I've been told I never let my own biases cloud my judgement. So why would Markus exclude me?

As I finished my thoughts, I noticed Markus ignoring all of Jericho's questions and headed in my direction. As soon as I noticed this, I turned to the nearest android and started up a conversation. The android I turned to was an EM400 named Jerry (? I think?). His kind was known to be very pleasant and positive, so I suppose I got lucky. However, before our conversation had chance to develop into anything other than a warm smile and greetings, we were interrupted.

"Markus! Hi!" Jerry greeted. Markus smiled wearily at him before turning to me.

"Simon. Walk with me." He ordered. I felt irritation bubble at my chest, but it quickly disappeared as Markus turned and started walking without waiting for an answer. I stood my ground for a moment before easily giving up and following him. _I'm weak willed, okay_.

He led me towards the gardens of Jericho. We walked in silence towards around the centre of the gardens. It was only then when Markus spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. I glanced at him and the look in his eyes was so earnest and his posture was so meek. It was so... so unlike Markus that I felt terrible knowing I was the one causing it. 

"Markus, it's okay." I reassured. 

"No it's not. I shouldn't have overloaded you with my problem-"

"You're my friend Markus. I don't mind listening to your problems." Markus nodded thoughtfully. 

"Okay, thank you. And the moment we had was a bit too intimate, you were right. But we both regret it, and I love North, so we can move on, yes?" I swallowed a lump that threatened to take a hold of my throat.

"Right." I said stiffly. Markus seemed to hesitate a bit, but I was unsure whether this was because of my tone of voice or because of what he was about to say.

"As an apology, I wish for you to come with me for a few days. I'm going to visit a man from my past; he's like a father to me. I haven't visited him in a while and I feel like I need his advice." I cocked my head.

"Wouldn't... wouldn't you be better taking North?" I asked. Markus sighed. 

"I love North, but she can be a bit... well, you know. I don't really think Carl would agree with her views. I'm just gonna wait a little for her to... I don't know... slow down a little? And anyway, North and Josh are so imbalanced, I think they'd put forward a great balanced argument. Granted, it wont be as logical as yours would, but if you want to come with me, the option is there." I flushed a little at his compliment while thinking about his offer. 

Markus offered to take me to someone who is clearly important to him, someone who he hasn't even shown to North. Excitement bubbled in every part of my body, but there was still a part of my brain that was screaming at me that it was  _wrong._

"I... uh... well... if you're sure?" I mumbled incoherently. Markus just smiled warmly, setting my cheeks on fire. 

"Of course. Carl would adore you, I'm sure." He said thoughtfully. I nodded. 

"Then sure, I'd love to accompany you." 

"Great." Markus grinned. He was about to walk away, but hesitated slightly. I didn't even have time to react as he turned back around and engulfed me in his arms. It was only a short hug, around 2-3 seconds, but it was enough. Enough for every part of my body to be set on fire. Long enough for me to be able to forever remember the feel of his breath tickling my neck, the feel of his arms, and his smell. When he pulled away, he smiled awkwardly before quickly turning around and stalking off, leaving me still in a daze.

 

* * *

 

At around noon the next day, Markus announced that he was about to leave for his personal matter. He also explained that I was coming with him. I felt myself wilt under the powerful glare that North gave me. Even from across the room, that is terrifying. After this, Markus and I went to pack up our belongings for the trip. We estimated that we would stay for around 3 days, and so we packed enough for such. I passed Markus and North's shared room, so decided to knock rather than wait at the entrance. I knocked on the door, and after a quick wait, Markus appeared at the door. As soon as he saw me, he gave me a tired but bright smile. 

"Hey." He said simply. I returned the greeting with a smile. After this exchange, North appeared at the door and quickly slipped her hand into his. I acted casually, as if it was totally fine with me that the love of my life was holding the hand of another, as if my heart wasn't squeezing painfully in my chest. North smiled up at me, then her face completely lit up as she looked at Markus. Love and adoration was written all over her face. 

"Have a good time, Markus. Text me every day, yeah?" Markus chuckled and nodded at her. She hugged him tightly, almost possessively, and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. I looked away, partly because I wanted to give them privacy, and partly because it hurt too much to look at. I didn't think too much about which was the main reason, but I imagine it's quite obvious. The kiss was ended quite quickly when Markus pulled away to give her a loving smile and a quick peck on the forehead.

"Goodbye, North." He said. She licked her lips and smiled at him, before saying her farewells to me as well. I forced a smile on my face and waved almost too positively. We walked out of Jericho together, our suitcases trailing behind us. We headed towards the bus stop. Yes, we still use the bus. While the android compartment no longer exists, old habits still die hard. That's why Markus worries nonstop about Carl, and that's why I am always the one to do the most cleaning in Jericho. We hopped on the bus as soon as it arrived, and prepared for a long bus ride that would hopefully distract me from the ache in my chest. 

 

* * *

 

After a long bus journey, we arrived in front of a mansion-type house. It was absolutely beautiful. Markus led me towards the front door. As soon as he walked near the door, it opened, and a voice spoke.  _Alarm deactivated. Welcome home Markus._ Markus seemed momentarily hit with nostalgia as he walked in and took in the surroundings. I smiled at the look on his face, and he reciprocated as soon as he snapped out of his trance. And my God, did I want to hug that boy again. 

"I haven't... been here in a long time. It just... well, I guess I'm being hit with nostalgia." Markus chuckled. 

"No, it's alright. I'd probably be the same, but I cant exactly..." I started, before faltering.  _No. Not the time._ "Well, my home is Jericho. Not really much nostalgia in a place you visit everyday." I laughed the fakest laugh I have ever heard. Markus seemed to detect that, and I saw that he was about to ask questions, so I changed the subject. "So where's Carl usually?" Markus hesitated, but then decided to throw me a bone and accepted the change of subject. 

"He's usually in bed as of late. He's kind of... bedridden at this point. That's... uh," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That's why I worry about him. I guess I'm just scared that his new caretaker won't be able to do it efficiently." I reached out for his hand, but stopped myself last minute. Instead, I offered a comforting smile.

"He'll be okay." I reassured. He seemed to calm at my words, and started walking up the fancy staircase. I followed, admiring all the art and decorations that surrounded me. Markus led me towards one of only two doors on that floor. An android was outside, sorting out medicine on a tray. At the sound of our footsteps, he turned, only to break out into a grin when he saw Markus. Markus smiled back. 

"Markus! Come to see Carl?" The android greeted. Markus nodded. "He misses you, you know." Added the android softly. 

"I miss him too." Markus sighed. Without wasting anymore time, he made his way past the android, who said his farewell before taking the tray downstairs. The door to the bedroom opened automatically. The room was dim, but light enough to see everything. The room was small, but very artistically decorated, making it obvious that Carl loved his art. On the bed, there was an old man hooked to some sort of heart monitor. Next to him, holding his hand with his back to the door, was a younger man, maybe Carl's son? I felt Markus stiffen next to me at the sight of him. Clearly there was some untold history between the two. Suddenly, the man on the bed (Carl, I assume), lifted his head up and, as he spotted Markus, let out a sound of surprise.

"Markus!" He cried. Markus grinned and made his way over to the bed. He stopped when the younger man stood up and looked at him awkwardly. 

"Hey Markus." The man offered nervously. 

"Leo." Markus said stiffly. 

"Listen man, I'm sorry for how I acted before. I wasn't right mentally, you know, the drugs and shit. But I had no right to be so aggressive with you and insult you. I probably deserved what you did, and I felt like shit after I found out what happened to you." The two stared at each other, as if engaging in a silent conversation, before Markus nodded.

"It's alright Leo. Carl has told me enough about you for me to know that you're good at heart. We can forget about it, yes?" Leo smiled. Markus looked over at Carl, who was grinning proudly at the two. "Now Leo... if you don't mind..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say, which was a first for him. Leo seemed to understand as he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. I'll go prepare tea, yeah, dad?" Carl smiled thankfully and Leo walked out the door. Markus turned to me and smiled softly. 

"I uh... need to talk to Carl for a bit. I'll come join you downstairs in a couple of minutes, is that okay? Feel free to explore if you'd like." I nodded with understanding. Of course, that was the entire reason we came. I swallowed my curiosity and left the room, leaving Carl and Markus to their private discussion. 


	3. Advice

**Markus' POV**

Last time I was in this house, androids were seen as lesser beings. In the eyes of the humans, we were emotionless, empty robots, designed to follow their orders and nothing else. Now, we are recognised as intelligent life, with empathy and emotions and free will. We have our freedom. And, of course, there are some humans who still dislike us, who still see us as lesser, but they are in the minority. And we expected this. We did not expect immediate equality. It is a continuous fight and we were surprised how fast we were accepted. 

Carl watched Simon leave with a look in his eye that I couldn't identify, before turning to me.

"He's important to you, isn't he?" 

"Of course." I answered in a heartbeat. "He's... one of my best friends. I honestly don't know where I'd be without him." Carl looked like he had something to say, but before I could question him about it, he spoke. 

"I'm glad you found your... friends, and yourself. I always knew you were destined for greatness." I smiled at the compliment. "You know, I watched the entire situation live through the news. I was so worried for you, Markus. And when you decided to sing at gunpoint. That was... that was brave, Markus. I don't know how you found the courage." 

"It wasn't really about courage. It was partially trying to tap into their humanity one last time, and partially just... a final protest. I was terrified; I thought I and my friends were going to die." 

"But you weren't, and you gained the freedom you fought so hard for. You must be on top of the world, huh?" Grinned Carl. My only response was a sigh. That should be what I'm feeling, but it feels like... like something's missing. I don't feel complete. And I don't know why.

"Actually, that's why I came here. I.." I sighed. "I'm not feeling 'on top of the world', as you put it. I feel... I don't know... incomplete? I have everything: freedom, a girlfriend and the greatest friends I could ever ask for. Yet I feel unsatisfied."

"You have a girlfriend?" He asked curiously. Okay, yes, I lied. Carl would have loved to meet North. He would care about anyone I cared about, no matter their views. But give me a break, alright? North and I have been arguing a lot, and I needed a few days away. Our relationship is fine, we're just very different so this leads to disagreements occasionally. Plus I needed to apologise to Simon for the other day. 

"I do. North." I nodded. Carl still looked thoughtful, chewing his lip, which he always does while deep in thought.

"And yet you brought your friend?" 

"Simon. Yes." 

"Why?" 

"North and I have been arguing a lot. I needed a few days away. Plus I needed to apologise to Simon for something that happened the other day." I explained. Carl nodded. 

"And you love North?" He asked. 

"Yes." I answered.

"And Simon? How do you feel about Simon?" I stared at him, confused. I was confused as to why he asked, when I had already explained how important Simon was to me.

"I uh... he's one of my best friends. I told you. I'm not sure why you're asking that, however." 

"No no, don't worry about it. Just think carefully about what makes you the happiest, and pursue it. Human emotions are complicated, Markus. You're learning that now. We sometimes over/underestimate how we feel about people. We perceive our emotions wrongly sometimes, so be careful with them, especially when it comes to love." I nodded thoughtfully and he smiled up to me. "Now go find your friend. I'm sure he's lost without you. Put your bags in Leo's room; you can stay there." 

"Thank you, Carl." 

"There's one bed, though. So you'll have to take turns sleeping on the couch, or the android equivalent of sleeping." I nodded and turned towards the door, but Carl stopped me. "Markus, please be careful. You are widely accepted by humans but there are still some against you. I don't want you to get into danger. Just... don't do anything stupid. And take care of your friends, especially that Simon."

I smiled softly and felt relief wash over me at the fact that Carl was so approving of one of the best people in my life. "Of course." Carl nodded in approval before letting go of my hand.

"Now go to Simon. I'm sure he's lost without you." He smirked and shooed me towards the door. I smiled to myself and went to look for Simon. First, I checked the kitchen. Rather than Simon, I came across Leo making Carl a meal. I smirked at the contents of the meal. 

"You know he's gonna hate that many vegetables." Leo jumped and whirled around to face me. "And the fact that there's water instead of something alcoholic. You know what he'll say." Leo smiled slightly.

"He's gotta look after himself at some point." He said. "God knows we all gotta eventually." He added, muttering. I knew what he was referencing. 

"How long have you been clean?" I asked curiously. 

"Ever since a certain android made me crack my head open in my dad's art studio." He smirked at me, and I grinned back. "Nah but seriously, it was exactly what I needed. Had a lotta time to think in the hospital. Realised I didn't wanna be that person anymore." Staring at the floor in seeming embarrassment, he chewed his lip. 

"I'm glad you realised eventually, Leo." I said, out of lack of other things to say. Leo seemed happy with the response anyway, nodding before looking at the tray.

"I should... uh... probably take this to Dad." Nodding, I watched him take the tray and walk to the door. Just as I was about to look for Simon, he turned again. "Oh, your boyfriend's waiting for you in Dad's studio. Congrats on that, by the way." He gave a quick smile and turned back around, not even waiting to hear what I had to say. Blue blood rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment.  _God... I've never felt embarrassment before. Human emotions sure do take some getting used to. But why at Leo suggesting something that is untrue? Why not at North's attempts to seduce me (which, by the way, we have not done anything like that yet. She has wanted to, but I do not feel like it with her just yet)?_

"He uh... not my boyfriend." I muttered to the empty kitchen. I cursed silently at my overreaction and went in the direction of the studio, fanning my face to try and cool the blue blood that had collected there. As soon as I walked into the studio, I saw Simon staring intently at the painting I did back before I deviated. The painting is of an android, hands curled up in distress, LED blinking red, and screaming in agony. Different colour paint made its way all over their body, symbolising the scorching pain that the androids were forced to endure at the hands of their masters. 

"Caught your eye?" I asked, laughing to myself when Simon jumped. He smiled at me and turned back to face the painting.

"It originally caught my attention because it has no signature, unlike the others. However, when I actually  _looked_ at it, it spoke to me, I guess. It shows the androids' pain under slavery." I tried to hide my grin, though he was not looking at me anyway.

"I'm glad my first step into the art world was so well received." Simon turned to me in surprise, and this time I could not stop my grin from escaping. 

"You made this?" Asked Simon, shock dripping from every letter. I nodded. "Of course... so that's why it has no signature." He voiced his thoughts out loud, and a smile couldn't help but grace my lips at his reaction.

"Carl made me try it. He wanted to see if I had any artistic ability. I think he knew I was alive before I did." 

"Must have been nice. To have such a supporting "owner", I mean." He looked deep in thought and I furrowed my brow. 

"Yeah... it was." Hesitantly, I added, "What was your past owner like?" Simon's eyes snapped to mine before immediately softening. He sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important." I opened my mouth to ask something, but like always, Simon changed the subject. "Could you show me around? I'd like to know what places are nice around here." I sighed but decided to drop the subject. If he didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't push him.

"There's a couple of nice places. We could walk around for a bit, if you'd like." Simon smiled at the suggestion, his shoulders relaxing as the subject was dropped. 

"That sounds nice, yeah." Glancing back one last time at my painting, he turned towards the door and walked out, with me following in pursuit. Before we reached the door, we encountered Jack, Carl's carer. He smiled at us. 

"Jack, we're going out for a bit. Please tell Carl or Leo if they enquire." I asked. 

"Sure Markus. Just be careful and don't stay out too late." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically, grinning. Jack shook his head at me, trying to hide his smile, before turning around and going upstairs. Simon chuckled at the exchange, and I nudged him playfully as I walked past towards the door. 

 

* * *

 

After a while of walking around and retelling memories to Simon, I was bumped into by a man with his friend. He grunted.

"Watch where you're going, dipshit." Then he looked at me again, and seemed to recognise me. "No fucking way. Hey, Cohan, check it out. The leader of the fucking android revolution." His friend, who, after a quick scan, I recognised as Cohan Abelson, smirked menacingly. 

"What ya doin over here, prophet? Hey Joe, wouldn't it be a shame if we, say, broke their little leader?" They both chuckled.

"Under new laws," I answered calmly. "It is a crime to damage an android. It is assault no matter what species. We are living beings and treated as such." 

"Yeah, yeah, new laws bullshit. The police don't care, asshole." The first man, who I scanned to be Joseph Martingale, chuckled menacingly. 

"Actually, the lieutenant of the DPD is in a relationship with an android. I imagine he cares quite a lot." 

"Hank?" Joseph asked after a short pause, incredulously. Cohan laughed dismissively.

"Asshole must have finally drunk himself into a grave. There's no way Hank would buy into that bullshit." 

"Lieutenant Anderson is doing very well for himself." Simon said calmly, startling the men who didn't previously notice his attendance. "His alcoholism has improved and he is overall happy. He is living a better life with an android than the pair of you are harassing some." Anger seemed to build up in the men at Simon's statement, and the second smirked.

"One of them housewife androids? What're you doing hanging round with one of them, prototype?" He asked me. I felt anger build up inside me, but I didn't say anything as the other man started talking. 

"My friend Mike had one of his type. He left his daughters with it one night when he went out with his wife. Came back and it had flipped and the girl died." I turned to Simon, expecting him to be angry at the comparison to a murderous android. Instead, he was completely still. He had paled completely, which I didn't even know androids could do. He looked spaced out and weak. 

"Simon?" I asked tentatively. Simon didn't respond. He just stared.

"Fuck, it's broken." I heard a groan, but I didn't care about them anymore. Simon was in trouble, that's all I cared about. I heard footsteps leaving, but they were the last thing on my mind.

"Simon please. This isn't funny." I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. No reaction. Fuck. "Okay, it's okay. I'll get you back. You'll be okay." I reassured over and over again, though I couldn't decipher who I was trying to reassure more. I picked him up, and his head immediately rested in the space between my neck and shoulder. He felt... like he fit there. Like he... belonged there. North always feels too fragile, like she'll snap if I hug her too hard. She feels too small. Whereas Simon...

I shook the thoughts off and groaned.  _The pressure of being Jericho leader must be getting to my head._ I looked down and checked on Simon. He looked dazed, but his systems seemed functional. I just hoped he would be okay in a while. 


	4. Help

**Simon's POV**

_The first time I saw her was at the Cyberlife store. That store was the only home I had ever know until she came along._

_"Mommy! I want that one, mommy! Please!" Her voice, sweet as syrup, filled the store as I smiled politely at her. She was young, 9 years old to be exact. Her hair was blonde and up in a short ponytail. Her eyes were green, full of curiosity and hope. Her sister and mother approached, curious to see what had got their youngest's love so fast._   _Her mother looked sceptical._

_"Oh honey, I'm not sure-"_

_"Please!" She pleaded once more. And that was that. Her mother gave in, and their family gained a new member. They sorted everything out with the store employee, and then it was time for a name._

_"PL600, register your name." After a short while, the youngest, who I later came to discover was Amelia, spoke._

_"Simon!" She announced._

_Everything went well with that family. They were a happy family, and I was honoured to be a part. There was Amelia, the youngest. An angel who is loved by everyone. Then there's their other daughter, Brooke. She's very introverted, but very close to her family. The mother, Rosanne, who appears very meek but will speak her mind when she feels there is an injustice. And finally, the father, Mike. Mike had always given me the impression that he hated androids. But since every member in his household wanted an android, and since he cared about them a lot, he accepted to have one. Him and I had a kind of reluctant truce. Everything was as good as it could be._

_One night, everything changed._

_Rosanne and Mike wanted to have a night to themselves. They had been around me enough to trust me more than a babysitter. They wanted me to look after their little girls. And I was fine with that. They both loved me, and were well-behaved girls. This was going to be simple._

_Simple._

_God, how I wish it was simple._

_It started off well. I played with the girls for a bit, made them food then put them to bed. I cleaned the house when I heard something from Amelia's room, before it was muffled. But it was enough. A scream. A blood-curdling scream. I instantly leapt to my feet and ran to her. There was a man, wearing all black. In one hand, he had hold of Amelia and some of her things. In the other hand, a gun, pointed right at her head._

_She looked terrified. Pleading with me to help her._

_I put my arms up in surrender and took a step towards them. The man pressed the gun closer to her head frantically. "Don't come any closer." He cried desperately._

_Except he wasn't experienced with it._

_That was probably his first time holding a gun._

_His finger was on the trigger._

_He pressed it._

_He didn't mean to._

_I know he didn't._

_She went lifeless._

_Blood was everywhere._

_He dropped her, staring, shocked. Then he ran._

_I ran to her, checking for a pulse, though part of me knew it was pointless. I called an ambulance and the parents._

_I cried. I felt every possible painful emotion. I suppose that was when I turned deviant. I heard a gasp. Brooke was there. I knew she knew I didn't do it. She knew I wouldn't, couldn't. Her parents were not convinced. Mike beat me close to death. I think the only thing stopping him from fully killing me is Brooke. But he still damaged me. I was losing Thirium quickly. They threw me out and I was homeless. It took a month, but I finally found Jericho. They helped me regain Thirium and patched up my wounds. Eventually, I was appointed as a kind of unofficial leader. But I still felt awful. The sight of her kept me up at night. Still does. I could have helped her. I could have stopped the man. If I had been better, she wouldn't have been a lifeless body, covered in her own blood. I wouldn't have heard that scream._

_Her scream._

_Her scream._

"Markus!" I cried, bolting out of the unfamiliar bed I was in and curling onto the floor. Immediately, there was a familiar warmth next to me. 

"Simon." An arm was wrapped around my shoulders carefully and I was pulled into the reassuring heat, while calming words were being whispered into my ear. "Shh, I've got you. It's okay. You're okay." I clung onto him tightly, his help being the only thing keeping me grounded. Eventually, I calmed enough to move away and wipe the artificial tears from my face that I hadn't previously noticed, in embarrassment, and leaned against the wall with my knees under my chin. Looking at him, however, showed that he thought no less of me for it and was simply concerned. My heart squeezed almost painfully.  _He wouldn't be concerned if he knew what I had done,_ I thought. 

"How do you feel?" Asked Markus, concern written all over his face. I nodded slowly.

"Better." I answered. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. After a short while, though, his face turned to that of hesitation as he opened his mouth to ask me something else.

"Simon... uh... what happened back there?" I immediately broke eye contact and bit my tongue. Glancing up at him indicated that he was waiting for a response, so I eventually did.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." 

"You shut down on me, Simon. Do you have any idea how worried I was? Once again, I thought I was going to lose you." I jumped slightly at his raised tone, and he seemed to regret shouting but kept his gaze as neutral as possible. I sighed.

"You'll hate me." I muttered. Markus' gaze immediately softened and he reached out to stroke my knee gently. 

"I could never hate you. You know that, right?" We held eye contact for a few seconds, and it was enough to make my heart beat faster and caused me to fall more in love with him. Then I went against every part of myself and offered my hand, allowing the synthetic skin to peel away, revealing the snow white metal underneath. His eyes widened before he carefully did the same and our hands joined once again. I looked away and hung my head, already regretting my actions. I knew that memory sharing was intimate. I knew Markus had North and I shouldn't have done that, but it was easier than explaining. _But what if he hates me_ , was the thought buzzing around my head as I waited for Markus' response. My eyes closed as I felt tears threaten to fall again. There was a torturous silence before Markus spoke.

"Simon, look at me." I complied, opening my eyes to stare at Markus' beautiful face. Big mistake. Tears fell from my eyes despite my willing them away. Markus reached over and wiped them away with his thumb, then held my cheek gently to wipe away any more tears. "It wasn't your fault. It was his fault. He was the one who pulled the trigger. You couldn't have stopped it." 

 "If I had just been better- If I had locked the window, if I had-" The words died in my throat as Markus started gently wiping tears away from my cheek again. It was then that I finally registered what he was doing. It was then that it distracted me. Involuntarily, I leaned into his hand slightly and looked at anything other than his mesmerising, mismatched eyes. 

"It wasn't your fault, Simon." He said gently, almost whispering. "They know that too. Brooke, Rosanne, even Mike. So please stop doing this to yourself. For me?" I paused before nodding gently, finally allowing my eyes to gaze into his blue and green ones. He was suddenly a lot closer than I remembered. I held a breath that, logically, I did not need at all. But logic is not a factor for me when I am around Markus. We were leaning in closer, our hands joined together once again. His face... so close to mine. 

A knock at the door. A mood broken. We were suddenly pulled back into the real world where Markus is already in a relationship. Where Markus is not in love with me, but with North. Markus jumped back as if he had been electrocuted and stared at me in shock for a long moment before finally looking away and standing up. He opened the door to reveal Leo. He looked over at me in surprise. 

"He's awake." He said, sounding more like a statement than a question. Markus nodded anyway and Leo smiled slightly. "That's good. Dad sent me up with some blue blood in case he needed it, but since he's awake now, I guess he's okay. Could you go tell him that Simon's awake now, Markus? He wanted to speak with you anyway and it saves me a trip." Markus hesitated, stealing an awkward glance in my direction before nodding. He hesitated a while longer before finally stepping out of the room, and when I heard his footsteps leaving, I let out a breath. Leo placed the blue blood that I didn't yet require on a surface before sitting next to me. Silence hung in the air before I decided to break it.

"Thank you. For the blue blood, I mean." I added when Leo looked at me curiously. He smiled and shuffled a bit closer to the wall to, I assume, help his posture. 

"It's no problem. We were all really worried when Markus came back holding a shut-down you in his arms, Markus most of all, of course. He never left your side for the two days you've been out." My shoulders stiffened, thinking about the moment Markus and I had previously shared. Thoughts of what could have happened clouded my mind. I was quick to attempt to erase these. "Lovers tiff?" Leo enquired, referencing my stiffening. My mouth just hung open for a while before I could finally utter a response.

"Lovers? We're not- He- We're not lovers." I stuttered. Leo furrowed his brow. 

"You're not? But-" 

"He has a girlfriend." Ignoring the jolt of pain those words sent to my heart, I focused on watching the change in Leo's face. He was in confusion for a while, processing what I had said before something seemed to click. His face changed to that of understanding and sympathy as he turned to me once more.

"He has a girlfriend... and you hate that, don't you?" He asked softly. My eyes widened. _How the fuck?_

"No, I-" I tried to defend.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something,  _anything._ To deny it, to fake laugh at the idiocy,  _something_ apart from admitting it. But nothing came out. So I eventually closed my mouth and nodded defeatedly. 

"You must think I'm such a bad person, right?" I mumbled. 

"No, no I get it man. Can't control your feelings, right? And unrequited love is a bitch. Though, from what I've seen, I don't think it's as unrequited as you both think." I stared at him incredulously. 

"He has a girlfriend. They're... perfect for each other." Though, as I thought back, I realised how different they were. North's violent antics have not eased that much and Markus was pretty pacifistic. They were different, but that's what strengthened their love. Leo snorted.

"So perfect that he introduced you to Carl, his father, before her. So perfect that he hasn't even fucking called her the entire duration of this trip, too bothered making sure you were feeling at home, and making sure you were okay when shut down." My memory recalled Markus' promise to North, to call her everyday. He didn't do that because of... _me?_

"I-" 

"Okay Leo. Kindly stop annoying the guest." Our attention was turned to the direction of the door, where Markus had reappeared. My eyes lowered and I smiled nervously. Leo raised his hands in mock surrender. 

"Alright, alright, sorry. How did Dad react to the news?" 

"He was asleep, so I sorted his room out a bit." Replied Markus. Leo nodded before standing up. 

"Aight, well, it was nice talking to you, Simon. But I got shit to do now. See you later." Leo rushed his words, smirking slightly at the pair of us before leaving the room. He made it very apparent what he was to do. It would have been humorous if I wasn't so embarrassed. Markus closed the door gently before making his way over to me and sat where Leo had been previously, if not a little bit closer to me. 

"How was bonding with Leo?" He asked after a short pause. 

"He's interesting, and seems pleasant to chat with. But I'm more curious about your history with him." Markus stared at me thoughtfully for a moment, and I start wondering if I have crossed the line, before he speaks. 

"He used to take Red Ice a lot. It changed him to someone that he regrets to this day. One day, he broke into Carl's house to try and steal a few of his paintings to purchase more Red Ice. I tried to stop him, and he started pushing me and trying to fight me. I started realising it wasn't fair, and that was when I turned deviant. I pushed him back, stronger than I intended to, and he hit his head on some equipment in Carl's studio, effectively cracking open his head and knocking him out cold. The police, who we had called previously before we knew who it was, arrived then, and thought I was the intruder. They shot me in the head and when I next woke up, I was in the junkyard. An android there told me about Jericho, and the rest is history." 

"So we have him to thank for our great leader?" I chuckled. He grinned and nodded.

"I suppose so." He then started looking down at his hands, as if debating whether to bring up a topic, before he finally spoke. "I... Simon, is what you said true?" I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean... what you told Leo. Is it true?" My mind replayed my conversation with Leo before I finally honed in on a singular detail. My blood ran cold. I paled.

Markus knew I loved him.  

And no matter what, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. Not when he was looking at me with those beautiful blue and green eyes, full of curiosity and seriousness and something else I couldn't quite define. 

"Yes." I whispered, voice cracking. This is it. This is where it ends. This is where my friendship with Markus and North ends. I'll have to leave Jericho. I wont be able to stay now. Where will I go? What will happen to-

Markus' hand was on my cheek, gently cupping it. His eyes bore into mine, both colours calm in a way that helped me to calm too. 

"So it's true. You love me." He whispered gently. It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. I closed my eyes, unable to hold his gaze any longer, just wanting to focus on the feel of his hand. 

"You know," He started again, his low voice sending shivers up my spine in a not all unpleasant way. "I had a lot of time to think while you were shut down. It made me realise some things. But they confused me even more. The main one being, how can I love North, but have strong feelings for you, also?" My eyes snapped open, checking his for any sign of teasing or mockery. There was none of it. My eyes started brimming with tears again.

"Markus I- Don't fuck with me like that, Markus. You-" The words were cut out as Markus quickly leaned over and joined his mouth to mine. I was shocked, staring at his beautiful closed eyelids with surprise. But his mouth was hard to resist. So I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Our mouths worked together perfectly, like two jigsaw pieces. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, the feeling of his tongue touching mine making a sound involuntarily come out of my mouth. The sound brought me back down to earth and I pushed Markus away gently. We both stared at each other, panting.

"Markus we cant. North-"  

"You have me in your arms, and you refuse to take me?" His eyes were clouded with lust and something else, which I'm sure mirrored my own. Uncertainty also flashed in his eyes, which made me hesitate. I knew that leaving here, possibly breaking his heart, when he had opened up to me so much would hurt me, hurt _him_. It would push me into a further pit of self-loathing. 

But sleeping with Markus, leader of the deviants, made that pit so much deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter? 
> 
> I'm asexual so it will most likely be a failed attempt but I will try my very best. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	5. An Unforgettable Night

**Markus' POV**

What was I doing? Was I doing it correctly? Did it feel good? These are questions I should not have been asking myself about sleeping with one of my best friends. Cheating on my girlfriend. I never thought I would get this far. When I first started... showing interest in Simon, I never would have imagined it would go this far. I never would have imagined he loved me. I thought I would spend the rest of my life in a happy relationship with North.

North.

She should definitely have been on my mind. After all, she was the love of my life, right? Sleeping with another person should have made me feel exponentially guilty. But she was the furthest thing from my mind. My mind chanted one word. _Simon, Simon, Simon._ I pulled away from Simon gently to check if he was okay. The amount of concern and protectiveness I feel for this man always amazes me. His eyes looked so sad that my heart hurt just looking at him.

"I'm sorry Markus." He said, voice cracking with emotion as his eyes filled up with tears again. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry." His tone of voice hurt every part of me, so I did the only thing I could in that situation and leaned down again to taste his lips. He was definitely different to North, there was no denying that. Yet there was something so familiar about him. Something that... felt like home.

I slipped my hand under his shirt to feel the beautiful, hidden skin underneath. He was warm and so, so smooth. He shivered at my touch, leaning into me like this was heaven for him. And, at least in that moment, it was for me, too. I lightly brushed his nipples with my fingertips, barely touching him. He let out a small, needy whimper that had him blushing a deep blue. It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. I reluctantly pulled away to remove his top and then simply stared. Simon is mesmerising. His pale, perfect skin glows, and it makes the freckles and moles, the ones that differentiate him from other PL600 models, stand out in all their glory. His usually serene and kind-looking face was screwed up in pleasure and his cheeks were coloured blue. Truly stunning.

"Markus-" Simon choked out, which snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to what I was supposed to be doing. I ran my hands down his perfect, lightly toned body towards the waistband of his pants. I lightly palmed the front of his pants, watching him writhe and moan. It was interesting, to see this side of the logical, put-together Simon. To know that I was the one causing him to quickly come undone in front of my eyes was truly mind-blowing. I love it. I love it so much. I love--

I pulled gently at his trousers, to which he made a sound of protest. He pulled at my top desperately.

"Want to see you first." He muttered, helping me to take off my top. His hands explored my chest and back as we joined lips once again, making me gently bite on his lower lip as I moaned. I went to take off his lower articles of clothing and this time he offered no resistance. He simply scrambled out of them while kissing me eagerly. I rubbed my finger around his tip teasingly, watching as he squirmed hotly. Eventually, I started stroking his cock, watching with interest as he lifted his hips in time with my strokes.

"Look at you." I whispered hoarsely. "So fucking beautiful." At my words, he came, hard. I watched as he let out a breath and slumped against the bed. As soon as he looked at me, his features softened.

"We don't have to go any further, Markus. We can stop." I frowned. My body was still aching, aching for _him._ I couldn't let him go so soon.

"I don't want to." I confessed quietly. His oceanic eyes snapped to mine, looking so innocent and thoughtful and _perfect._ I couldn't think of doing anything apart from kissing him, so that's what I did. I leaned down and held his fragile, pale face in my hands before kissing him deeply. He immediately kissed me back and I shivered. I started peppering gentle, hot kisses along his jaw and down his neck, relishing the sweet taste of him and the beautiful sounds he was making. I made my way to his nipple and licked gently before biting. He took in a sharp breath.

"Harder." He pleaded. I bit down again, slightly harder.

"Markus please. Harder." I frowned but did what he requested, biting down on his nipple hard. His hips involuntarily bucked and he cried out in the most attractive way you could ever imagine. A sudden possessive streak took me by surprise. _I need this man, and I need him now._

I rushed out of my pants and underwear, almost ripping them in the process. I leaned down to kiss him and held his hips gently. Seemingly knowing what was coming, he held my shoulders, digging his fingernails in ever so slightly. And then I pushed myself inside of him very gently. _Thank God we're self-lubricating_. The tight heat that surrounded me was overwhelming, but my main focus was Simon. I watched his face as he adjusted, watching as the grimace of pain slowly subsided. I pulled him closer and kissed his ear, feeling warmth spread throughout my chest as he wrapped his arms around my neck. 

"Can I move?" I asked huskily, trying to stop my hips from accidentally bucking into him before he was ready. He nodded, burying his head into my neck. I moved, enjoying the sound of our moans mixing together. I gripped him tightly and he dug his nails into my shoulder as our skin smacked together. After some minor position adjustments, Simon let out a breathy, desperate moan, letting me know I had found the place to give Simon the most pleasure. 

Simon whimpered next to my ear, clinging to me desperately as we both came closer to our climax. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you." He cried as we kept moving. I hugged him tighter, desperate for him to stop apologising, to stop sounding so  _sad._ But the words that I needed to say wouldn't go past my lips, so instead I moved faster, bringing both of us to our orgasms, where each other's names came tumbling out of our lips. I pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed next to him. And we went into standby as a tangle of limbs, completely at ease.

 

* * *

 

The peace didn't last, however. There was a knock at the door. And when I saw Simon still sleeping through my own blurry eyes, just as naked as I was, that's when it hit me. 

North.

Oh God.

I cheated on North. With Simon. 

What have I done?

I shook Simon's shoulder urgently. He barely stirred. 

"Simon." He groaned sleepily.

"Yeah?" Then he fully opened his eyes and  _looked_ at the situation. I watched as the memories of last night flooded his mind, and the realisation of what we did dawned on him. "Oh God. Markus, I-" 

"There's someone at the door." I interrupted. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Answer the door then." 

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if  _you_ suddenly disappeared. At least I can say I've gone grocery shopping." Simon cursed and grabbed some of his clothes, hastily putting them on. I hid in the closet with my clothes as he went to open the door.

"Hey Carl." Simon said with a cheeriness I knew he wasn't feeling.

"Simon, hello. Have you seen Markus anywhere?" 

"Markus? No, no I haven't. Uh, he must have gone grocery shopping or something." As the exchange was going on, I slowly put my clothes back on. Thankfully they were in tact, and I did not rip them in my hurry to... well... you know what happened. 

"Ah, I see. I was hoping to talk to him, as you're leaving today, aren't you? But I suppose I can talk to him when he gets back, just before you depart." 

"Oh yeah, yeah we are. I'll tell him when he gets back. Thanks for having me, Carl." 

"No problem. It's been a pleasure having you. Please come back soon. And stay safe, okay?" I heard Simon let out a weak, tired chuckle despite himself. 

"Of course. You too." The door closed then an awkward silence followed. Simon sighed.

"You can come out now, Markus." I hesitantly stepped out of the closet, as if Carl may suddenly burst in and see us. Simon and I stared at each other for a long moment before he broke it.

"You heard him. You need to say goodbye to him before we leave." He said, his voice sounding cold and robotic. Like the revolution never happened. Like we were still slaves. Like he was still... with Amelia.

"Right." I replied, equally as stiff and robotic. I left straight after, not wanting to be around the person who made me, a calm and collected leader, act erratically. 

 

* * *

 

The ride home was an awkward one, neither of us speaking to the other. Every time I tried to catch his eye, he looked away again. I knew that last night had changed everything for us. Whether for better or for worse, we were yet to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I think I did pretty okay, to say I'm ace and all. 
> 
> Its shorter, I'm sorry about that. And updates may be less frequent as I gotta deal with a lot of shit with the police, cause I was sexually assaulted last week. So until that's sorted, I may not be able to update as much as I'd like. 
> 
> Nevertheless, thanks for reading. See you later x


End file.
